


Landing Among the Stars

by Seron



Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seron/pseuds/Seron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri stows away on a cruise ship only to find that it has left the earth to travel into space. The ship is attacked by pirates and Dimitri is taken prisoner by Captain Jim Hawkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dimitri shivered from his position in the cargo hold; he swore there had to be a leak somewhere in the hull. He wouldn’t have been able to find it, had he the desire to try, as the only light came from the tiny porthole in the wall of the cell. He was still amazed by the scenery; dark sky, stars, and planets instead of the blue ocean. He truly was in another world altogether. Only a week or so ago, he was pulling his usual cons in the cities of imperial Russia, and now he was on a spaceship run by a band of pirates.

He was startled by the hatch bursting open as a young man stepped through. He was expecting a tanned old pirate with black teeth and a peg leg. But the man he saw before him momentarily stunned him into silence. The outline of broad shoulders and a strong chest was stark against the wood that surrounded them; dark skin and darker hair nearly disappeared in the darkness, so much that Dimitri had to squint to make him out. His eyes followed the curves of muscle that had obviously been formed from heavy lifting on his ship. 

It was obvious that it was his ship; something about the man’s apparel screamed “captain,” even if it was simply the captain of a pirate ship. The high-collared jacket draped over his shoulders seemed too official for a mere pirate. Whomever the man was, Dimitri was intrigued, and he was only more intrigued when Captain Tall, Dark, and Handsome approached his cell.

“That must be a pretty important pocket watch. What’s your name?” The voice was the only sound in the cargo hold, just as the only motion was the captain casually moving to lean against the bars of the cell. 

“My name is none of your concern,” Dimitri replied, leaning closer only to spit on the captain’s face through the bars. He owed this bastard who had captured him and held him against his will absolutely no respect. The man looked appalled enough that Dimitri supposed no one else had had the guts to do that before, and he couldn’t suppress a small, victorious smirk.

The smirk vanished as quickly as it had appeared, as the man swung the door of the cell open and marched through it, his shoulders set and a predatory gleam in his eyes. There was not even the vaguest of hopes that Dimitri could defend himself once the pirate’s large hands were on him. He was shoved against the hull, face-first, with a large forearm wrapped around his throat. He shuddered, but to his horror it wasn’t with disgust or fear like it should have been.

“You wanna run that by me again?” the man hissed in his ear. The breath was hot against Dimitri’s too-cold skin.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir,” Dimitri mocked, “I meant, my name is none of a concern, bastard.”

The word tapered into a muffled groan, luckily one of slight pain, as the pirate shoved his face forcefully into the wall. Dimitri lost this one, and he knew it, but he also knew that he couldn’t simply give up. He sighed with relief when he was released suddenly, ready to unleash a veritable verbal assault, but by the time he had turned around, the fall of boots against the wooden floors was already echoing down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri was seated atop a wooden stool, nursing an ice-cold glass of vodka to soothe his pounding head. All this searching for an Anastasia knock-off, and it had yielded zero positive results; the girls were all discovered to be fakes before long. He had never had so much trouble with a scheme before, but the old biddy had refused to be fooled.   
The wooden door had opened so quickly it had slammed into the wall, making nearly all of the patrons (of various states of sobriety) jolt in their seats. One of Dimitri’s friends, Vladimir, had burst in with a look of stress on his face. 

“Dimitri, the police are coming; you must go!” 

He hadn’t needed to hear more to know that this was a serious matter. Dimitri’s feet had hit the floor before his glass shattered on the bar; it hadn’t taken much longer for him to sprint out of the building, bumping into many an angry drunk, and stumble into the icy night. 

Without pause, he had sprinted for the nearby harbor. A dark cruise ship had been settled peacefully at the dock, and Dimitri had taken the opportunity presented to him; he had slipped silently into the ship. The clamor of dogs barking and men shouting had echoed throughout the otherwise silent night, and Dimitri had known the noise was all for him.   
His heart had been pounding in his chest, but he hadn’t had the time to think on it; he could have only acted in that moment. He had toed through the narrow gangways until he found a mysteriously empty cabin. The room had been filled with trunks full of expensive-looking clothes, and he had rifled through them. Eventually, he had discovered leather pants and a white ruffled linen shirt, along with a silk vest and a thick coat. Dimitri had changed quickly, shoving his old damp clothes out of the porthole; they had splashed almost deafeningly loud against the still water below. 

It hadn’t been long before he had felt the ship moving in the water. Wanting a better view, Dimitri had headed for the deck to lean against the bulwark of the ship, watching the minute ripples of the sea breeze on the water. 

The ship had sailed slowly into the open seas of the harbor. 

The breeze had ruffled Dimitri’s snow-damp hair.

The ship had slowly lifted from the sea.

It had sailed into the sky.

Dimitri had nearly fallen to his knees in shock. 

Dimitri had never been on a starship in his life; it was unnecessary to say that he had never left the planet, either. 

The ship had barely broken the atmosphere when another starship appeared beside them. The flag flown at the top of its mast had declared it a pirate ship; of course, this had always been Dimitri’s sort of luck. He never had been able to catch a break, it had seemed. The ship had rocked sharply to the side, and Dimitri really had fallen to his knees this time. 

Shouting and yelling had broken the silence as lights flipped on throughout the cabins. The PA system had stuttered to life, a tinny voice announcing, “Stay calm. I repeat, everyone stay calm. Do as you’re told and no one will be harmed.” 

“Fuck that,” Dimitri had muttered. He’d stumbled back to his feet and started to make his way along the deck, avoiding the starboard side to which the pirates had attached themselves like a parasite. He’d heard the clangor of a dozen or so men ransacking the compartments, ladies shrieking, men gruffly arguing. 

Unfortunately, it had seemed that someone else had figured out his plan. He’d been blindsided by a meaty hand snatching his arm; as he had tripped, his golden pocketwatch had fallen from his pockets. “Shit.” He’d quickly snatched it back up, but the glint had apparently caught the pirate’s eye. 

“Hand it over, lad.”

“I’d rather not. But I’ll catch you around.” With that, Dimitri had managed to stumble to his feet again, only to be wrenched back in place.

“Someone’s lookin’ to dance with Jack Ketch, eh?” 

“Are we even speaking the same language?” 

“Aye, the language is, ‘give me yer valuable’s and ye might make it out with yer neck.’”

“Does my dick count as valuable?” 

“Them balls o’ steel might count, but unfort’nately, I can’t give the cap’n yer regards in place o’ yer gold.” The pirate had reached for the watch clasped in Dimitri’s hand, and instinctively Dimitri had shoved him, hard enough to push the (significantly larger) man to the wooden deck. Footfall had sounded behind Dimitri, but he hadn’t had the time to turn before a large arm wrapped around his neck and tugged him forcefully to the planks. The other pirate had burst to his knees and lunged forward, catching Dimitri’s face with his fist. 

That was the last thing Dimitri knew before he had passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri had almost fallen asleep when the clangorous rabble that could only mean pirates roused his attention. The heavy footfalls, thick soles on sturdy wood, gave an empty echo throughout his cell. The men, two of them, were hulking beasts of men, with the dark lines of wrinkles and the pale lines of scars carved deep into their aged faces. "Cap'n wants ter see ye, lad," one of them said gruffly.

"Yeah, I bet he does," Dimitri mumbled. Luckily enough, it seemed the bite was lost in translation, because the men simply swung open the cell door and bodily hauled Dimitri through it. He was only barely able to keep his feet under him as they moved, and so he didn't have the opportunity to take much note of their direction until he was deposited in front of a small door.

Cold metal was snapped onto each wrist, locking Dimitri's hands firmly at the base of his spine. One of the men knocked on the door with a meaty fist, and the captain's voice called, "Door's open."

The same hand slammed down on the handle, pushed the door open, and shoved Dimitri in to the room.

The captain, whose name was still a mystery to Dimitri, was reclining lazily in a chair, his booted feet propped up on a desk. He almost didn't seem to take notice of Dimitri's entrance, but for a miniscule tilt of his chin. "You know, most pirates would have simply killed you."

"Ah, but you're clearly much more civilised," Dimitri shot back, squaring his shoulders as best he could in his position. "You just keep prisoners in the brig." Come to think of it, he was a little concerned over the implications of being the only prisoner he'd seen in those cells.

The boots swung down to the floor, much more silent than his shipmates' had been. The steps were purposeful, not wandering like they might have seemed at first. "Well, I look forward to seeing the complaint you file, but sadly, I didn't give orders to bring you here just so we could talk about how uncomfortable you are on my ship. Let's talk about that pocketwatch, instead..." The captain was dangerously close now, enough so that Dimitri could feel the heat of his body, and he pinned his own arms to the door behind him in an attempt to get away.

"Oh, relax," the pirate muttered. His hands, and Dimitri could nearly feel the calluses on them already, slid down his hips. Dimitri tried harder not to think about his situation, their close proximity, the way the hands roamed. One slipped into his pocket and tugged out the watch. "I'm just after this," he said, holding it up. The gold glinted in the dim light, and then it and the pirate were gone from him.

"It's just a watch," Dimitri snapped out as the other man turned it over in his hands. Dimitri was well acquainted with the weight of it, the warmth against his skin, could imagine even now exactly how it felt. "Why are you even so interested in it?"

"It has nothing to do with the watch," the captain replied, "But all the trouble you're going through for it. You could've just handed it over, and I'd like to know why you didn't."

Dimitri scoffed. "It's none of your business."

The captain held it up again. "Looks like it's my business now. Pirate, remember? I steal things." He clicked the watch open, and Dimitri shut his eyes with a sigh. Sure, the watch was normal, commonplace even; just a face and gears that still had to be rewound every so often. The reason he hadn't wanted to let it go was more personal, and it lay in the picture that he knew had eyes on it at that very moment. "Cute," he muttered. "Your brother?"

"Yeah, he looks really Russian, I'm sure," came the instinctive response.

The captain's eyebrow quirked. "A lover, then? Interesting..." He started to walk again, those same damn purposeful steps. "Interesting that you'd be so attached to a picture of someone you see what I imagine is every day. I take it you don't, then? A long-distance relationship? No, you could always ask for a new picture..." He was close again, and maybe it was in Dimitri's head, but he seemed even warmer now. "I can't blame you for missing him. Tell me, where is he now? Missing? Deceased?"

"Fuck you," Dimitri snarled.

"Touchy," the pirate hissed, but he didn't move away. "Did someone get dumped?" The subtle mocking in his voice gave Dimitri equal urges to punch him and to kiss him. And thanks to the hands behind his back, he could only really do one.

The pirate's lips were chapped, weathered, but it was a texture Dimitri knew well and didn't shy away from. Despite the roughness, though, his mouth was pliant and gave no resistance. He tasted like atmosphere and lingering cognac, bitter but pleasantly so. When Dimitri leaned forward a little more, enough to brace his shoulder, the captain broke off the kiss, looking surprised but not startled. Dimitri, on the other hand, was very startled.

He didn't really have much time to be startled, or at least to be that same level of startled, because the level of startled he was soon soared straight through the roof; the captain, apparently taking the action as a green light for physical contact, simultaneously pressed Dimitri's shoulderblades into the door and planted hands firmly on his ass. It was really hard to pretend that fingertips were not digging into his plush rump. "And what did I do to deserve such a nice response?"

Dimitri swallowed thickly. "Had to shut you up somehow, and it's a little hard to punch you with my hands behind my back."

The captain nodded, licking his lips. "Sure, whatever you say, sugarlips." The hands gave a squeeze and dear fuck, Dimitri was going to knee this snarky bastard in the groin, but then they were gone and he was left practically boneless against the door. "You're dismissed. My men will take you back to your cell." Dimitri blinked blankly at the nonchalant wave of a hand. "Oh, by the way, name's Jim Hawkins. Captain Jim Hawkins."

"Dim--" Dimitri cleared his throat, suddenly finding it difficult to get his voice out. "Dimitri," he managed to answer, before the door was wrenched out from behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

The rough wood of the hull rubbed uncomfortably against Dimitri’s back as he shivered in the damp cold. It had been hours since his……encounter with the Captain Hawkins and he could still taste the pirate on his lips.

Dimitri shook his head. That fucking bastard. He wanted nothing more than to punch him in his stupid face….or kiss him……what? No! Definitely punching; punching is good. For a single moment, he wished that he had never stowed away on that starship. But, then again, if he hadn’t, he’d be in a prison in St. Petersburg right now. Though, prison would probably be a hell of a lot warmer and dryer that this brig.

Momentarily interrupted from his thought, Dimitri jumped as the heavy cell door swung open on its rusty hinges. A hulking pirate wearing a greasy apron deposited a metal tray roughly on the floor before making a hasty retreat.

“Mmmm, what’s for dinner? Ooo, mystery stew my favorite.” He rolled his eyes before reaching for the only food he’d seen in more than a day. Or had it been more? It was hard to keep track of time in the vast reaches of space with no sun to guide the way.

As Dimitri picked up his fork, he discovered a small folded piece of paper beneath it. It was a hand written note. It had no signature, but he could guess who it was from.

"Who am I to keep you from your truest love. I’m keeping the watch of course, have to keep up appearances. It gives you something while I decide what to do with you."

Directly beneath the thin, script writing was his tiny picture; obviously roughly pried from the back of his watch. He gazed down at the face he knew only too well. That dark hair, and those piercing eyes. He quickly pocketed the picture before crumpling up the note and tossing it across his cell.

Suddenly without an appetite, Dimitri shoved his tray away before curling up on the driest bit of floor he could find.


	5. Chapter 5

The gold shimmered in the faint light as he turned it over in his rough hands. Jim usually gave most of the spoils to the crew to keep them happy, but he decided to keep the watch.

The captain was leaning against the wall looking through the rusting bars of the brig. He watched the sleeping figure huddle on the floor of the tiny cell. He had a brief moment of empathy as Dimitri shivered in the damp cold. Jim quickly snuffed that feeling away. He couldn’t appear weak in front of his crew. He was a pirate after all.

But, there was something about that man that intrigued Jim. Maybe it was the ballsy way he stood up to him, or maybe it was that kiss. After tucking the watching safely into his jacket, Jim stepped forward and gave the cell door a few sharp kicks with his booted foot. The shaking mass on the floor was startled awake and jumped to his feet.

“Captain.” Dimitri rubbed on his eyes. “Do what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I came to invite you to dinner.” Jim leaned on the cell placing his weight on his forearms.

“Dinner? What in our history together makes you think I would join you for dinner?”

The captain grinned at the snarky comment. “Well, first of all, I think that kiss you gave me is a good indicator. Second of all, I’m the captain of this ship and you are my prisoner. So, I don’t believe that you have a choice.”

Dimitri mumbled something incoherent and sat back down on the floor.

“I really hope you just said ‘Thank you, Captain. I’d love to have dinner with you’”.

“Yep, that’s exactly what I said. Though, I think the word bastard was in there somewhere.” Dimitri grinned from his place on the floor.


End file.
